Días de lluvia
by Anne Scarlett
Summary: <html><head></head>Levi debía dejar que todo terminara con el último aliento del comandante Smith, pero los planes no siempre salen como se espera. (BL)</html>


DÍAS DE LLUVIA

AÑOS ATRÁS…

La marcha final no sonó para ellos, no hubo trompetas para despedirlos, tampoco un corredor de gloria diciendo adiós.

Tampoco hubo un gran desfile para honrar su memoria, las campanas no sonaron en la iglesia, ni siquiera hubo servicio funerario en su nombre.

Sus cuerpos no fueron recuperados. Se pudrirían bajo el cielo azul y la oscuridad de la noche, más allá de las murallas donde los seres humanos corrientes no podrían llegar con facilidad. Se pudrirían en el anonimato y el olvido.

Pero en su corazón ellos vivirían para siempre.

Levi Ackerman no necesitaba llorar porque el cielo lo hacía en su lugar. O tal vez si lloró, pero nadie lo notó porque él se encontraba a solas en el patio, frente a una hoguera que se consumía lentamente.

Hanji y Mike lo vieron desde la ventana. Cruzaron entre ellos una mirada llena de tristeza.

Mike frunció el entrecejo, le costaba confiar en ese sujeto todavía, talvez Erwin no debió dejar llegar las cosas hasta ese punto, pero quién era él para cuestionar sus decisiones.

Hanji pareció preocuparse, pero sus sentimientos respecto al nuevo seguían siendo neutrales. Hasta simpatizó abiertamente con su pérdida y trató de animarlo sin resultados favorables, en ese momento pareció confundida –Dime Mike, ¿en qué está pensando Erwin?

- No tengo idea…

Erwin Smith también observó a Levi desde la ventana de su habitación. El soldado, de pequeña estatura, pero de gran habilidad seguía de pie en el patio observando la manera en que un montón de cachivaches se convertían en ceniza, bajo la llovizna que caía con suavidad sobre sus cabezas.

Reducir todas las pertenencias de Farlan e Isabel a cenizas posiblemente le ayudara a palear el dolor vivido, era su manera de despedirse. Aquello era una especie de funeral simbólico. Y ese acto tomó por sorpresa a Erwin Smith, porque bajo la ligera llovizna Levi parecía tan vulnerable que daban ganas de abrazarlo y susurrarle: "Todo va a estar bien".

La verdad es que vendrían cosas peores y nada estaría bien. Él lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, había perdido camaradas y compañeros. Vio morir a reclutas nuevos y a expertos veteranos por igual. La muerte, en ese frente de batalla, no hacía distinción entre jóvenes y maduros, entre soldado raso y general. Los titanes no conocen de rango, género o color de piel. Los titanes no conocen la compasión o benevolencia solo tragan y aplastan porque son bestias que carecen de sentido común.

Un cielo gris, acompañado de lluvia más intensa. Levi sintió las miradas sobre sus hombros y no le importaba en absoluto, lo que dijeran o pensaran de él era indiferente. Pero, cuando guio la mirada hacia el castillo, pudo ver la sombra del hombre que lo llevó a esa terrible situación, maldijo en voz baja mientras su corazón se llenaba de rabia.

- Lo mataré, algún día… Lo mataré.

Cabizbajo observó los restos consumidos por el fuego. Una llama diminuta luchó contra los goterones de agua mientras consumía un trozo viejo de la chaqueta de Farlan en un breve intento por no extinguirse hasta quemarlo todo.

Los recuerdos también se convertirían en cenizas. Atrás quedaron las promesas bajo la luz de las estrellas, los sueños compartidos en una noche de copas y la camaradería nacida en las innumerables aventuras. Algunas de las cenizas se esparcieron con el viento frío del atardecer, otras fueron aplastadas por la lluvia. ¿Se aplastaría el dolor algún día?

Escuchó los pasos tras él, pero no miró. Sus ojos siguieron presos en la contemplación de las cenizas y a los charcos de lluvia acumulados alrededor.

- Entra o vas a resfriarte.

Levi no respondió al pedido de Erwin, escuchó su voz y apretó los dientes mientras pensó: "Lo mataré… Algún día lo mataré".

- Hace frío y ha llegado la noche. Hay fuego en la chimenea y sopa caliente. Entra…

Levi siguió sin responder con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en las cenizas. Erwin se acercó un poco más y extendió su brazo derecho pasando una parte de la capa sobre la cabeza de Levi para resguardarlo un poco más de la lluvia.

Podría lavarle el cerebro diciéndole que el sacrificio de sus camaradas no sería en vano. Podría darle un discurso motivacional para hacerle entender que la causa que defendían bien valía la pena. Pero al observar la expresión de Levi comprendió que aquello sería una total pérdida de tiempo porque ese hombre no era precisamente una inocente palomita. Por su manera de actuar, Erwin dedujo que Levi ya había vivido lo suficiente para conocer la mentira y la traición, el miedo y el dolor. Por eso, nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar la situación.

Se quedaron uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada, solo escucharon el sonido de la lluvia en aquella noche oscura. Fue la primera vez que llegaron a un acuerdo sin decir una palabra.

TIEMPO DESPUÉS…

Levi se levantó en la madrugada con la boca seca. Hacía frío, por eso buscó con urgencia el abrigo y salió con rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo de agua fresca para beber.

Entonces vio venir al comandante caminando por el pasillo con su silueta recortada a contraluz, con el andar sigiloso de un felino cauteloso, pijama de color azul celeste y pies descalzos, su pelo delicadamente revuelto como espigas de trigo tras la siega, brillando como filigrana de oro.

Se cruzaron casualmente. Él aprovechó para comentarle a Levi algo que Hanji había descubierto acerca de los titanes raros, pero el sargento prestaba atención a medias. Se conocían desde hace algún tiempo, pero por primera vez lo miraba como a un hombre, grabando en su memoria cada detalle del hombre que le generaba un montón de sentimientos encontrados. Una de sus manos sostenía una taza de café cuyo aroma delataba su falta de frescura, la otra agarraba con firmeza un fajo de hojas un poco revueltas y algo dobladas.

- Eso sería de mucha utilidad durante las campañas. –Comentó el sargento a propósito para que le diera más detalles y así seguir deleitándose con los detalles de su reciente hallazgo: Las manos blancas y aparentemente tersas, con venitas marcadas y uñas cortas, limpias, pulidas. Manos con nudillos rudos y fuertes por el entrenamiento en el experto uso del equipo de maniobra tridimensional, dedos largos y varoniles, justo como a él le gustaban. –"_Cuántas cosas podrían hacer estas manos…_" –Se preguntó. -¿Entonces, estaba en la habitación de Hanji?

- No. En el estudio… No podía dormir, entonces fui por un poco de café y me encontré con ella en el pasillo. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se obsesiona con sus descubrimientos, además, como no puedo conciliar el sueño adelantaré algo de trabajo leyendo su detallado informe. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Despierto a esta hora y vagando por los corredores del castillo?

- Solo iba a la cocina a buscar agua fresca. –Respondió.

- Entonces… Buenas noches. –Se despidió siguiendo su camino.

Levi respondió con cortesía y se volvió para mirar la silueta de Erwin. No se había fijado antes en los músculos definidos y la espalda ancha del comandante. El uniforme ocultaba cosas interesantes que el pijama ponía en evidencia, como ese trasero endurecido y bien formado. Levi recostó la espalda contra la pared y bufó. No debería pensar en él de esa forma, pero lo estaba mirando con deseo, eso era evidente por el levantamiento en su entrepierna. Definitivamente ya no necesitaba ir a la cocina, necesitaba ir a las duchas y meterse bajo el agua helada.

Supo que debía mandar esos pensamientos a la basura, quizá debiera buscar a Erwin para decirle que mandaría todo a la mierda. No podía concentrarse si estaba fantaseando con la capacidad de las manos de Erwin o con la forma marcadita de su abdomen o lo bien que se sentiría tenerlo entre sus piernas.

- ¿Buscas a Erwin? –Le preguntó Hanji al tropezar con él la tarde del día siguiente. –Siento decirte que él no está aquí, se ha marchado al cuartel general. Hubo una carta del General Zacklay…

- Entiendo. ¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

- No.

- ¿Mike?

- A su lado como una lapa. –Acomodó sus anteojos y sonrió con malicia. –Levi… ¿Cuándo vas a capturar un titán para mis investigaciones?

- Cuando Erwin lo ordene. ¿Sabes que esa es una misión suicida?

- Lo sé y siento que seas parte de ella. Pero no nos quedan muchas alternativas si queremos responder ese gran enigma... ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Qué son? ¿Hay otra manera de destruirlos?...

- Basta de preguntas filosóficas, hacen que me duela la cabeza.

Observó la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Erwin y respiró profundamente. Debía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, pero por más que intentó no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza.

TRES SEMANAS DESPÚES…

Levi eligió sentarse en el sillón izquierdo, el que usaban los invitados porque estaba junto a la mesita del té, además quedaba al fondo de la oficina y daba al frente del escritorio de Erwin, a distancia reservada del comandante, a diferencia de Mike, que solía sentarse en una silla cerca del escritorio y la ventana o de Hanji, que buscaba un buen lugar con mucho espacio para regar sus papeles.

Ahora, convertido en sargento, asistía a todas esas reuniones para discutir las estrategias de la campaña:

- Hanji, ve con la unidad a la parte superior del muro María, Pixis informó de algunos avistamientos de titanes agrupados.

- ¿Agrupados? –La mujer lo miró con emoción.

- Sí, se agrupan para ir de picnic... –La voz de Levi estuvo llena de sorna, pero Hanji estaba más que feliz y parecía no escuchar ninguna objeción al respecto. Levi tuvo que arrojarle una bolita de papel en medio de los ojos para que dejara de soñar despierta.

Erwin sonrió nuevamente.

- Cambiando de tema, el baile anual pro-fondos se llevará a cabo la próxima semana. Es nuestra oportunidad para ganarnos el apoyo de algunos miembros importantes de la nobleza.

- ¡Uf! Tendré que desempolvar el vestido. –Murmuró Hanji.

- No será suficiente solo con desempolvarlo. –Susurró Levi.

- ¿Qué dices? Si sólo lo he usado dos veces, una lavadita y estará como nuevo.

- Si es que las polillas han dejado algo.

- ¿Insinúas que soy desordenada?

- Insinúo que ese cuarto no conoce la escoba y el trapero.

- Ahora que Levi lo menciona, es cierto. Ese cuarto no ha sido limpiado en años. –Mencionó Mike.

- Hanji, cuando regreses límpialo. –Ordenó Erwin.

- Levi ve polvo y suciedad por todas partes. Tengo el lugar ordenado y sin polillas. –Respondió Hanji de mal humor.

- ¿Levi? –Erwin levantó sus espesas cejas al tiempo que miraba con seriedad al sargento.

- No quedará ni una sola mota de polvo…

- No me refería a eso. –concluyó Erwin mirando a sus subordinados. –Es todo por ahora. Ustedes dos retírense. Levi, necesitamos hablar.

Bufó con suavidad imaginándose qué cosa querría el comandante y Erwin solo habló cuando los otros se hubieron marchado.

- Has estado evitándome últimamente. Si estás enojado suelta la lengua, y dilo, me gusta ir directo al grano.

- No estoy evitándote. –En realidad si estaba evitándolo, pero no le daría el gusto de aceptarlo. –Solo he estado muy ocupado, desde que me asignaste el rango de sargento tengo mucho que hacer.

Al menos encontró una buena excusa. Era molesto cuando Erwin lo atrapaba con la guardia baja.

- Pensé que seguías molesto por el pequeño incidente.

- ¿Llamas a eso pequeño incidente? –Sostuvo la mirada en los ojos azules y después bufó. –Metiste tu lengua en mi boca… y lo hiciste deliberadamente, eso no es un incidente.

- Tenía razón. Sigues molesto por lo del beso.

- No estoy molesto por eso. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo estúpido que fue? Si alguien lo hubiera visto mi reputación se iría por el caño y no creo que al rey le haga gracia que el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento ande de besitos con el Sargento. ¿Dónde mierda pusiste la cabeza en ese momento?

Erwin no dijo una palabra y eso era lo que realmente molestaba a Levi, esa actitud egoísta y prepotente de aquel que cree sabérselas todas, pero estaba claro que Erwin no se confesaría culpable, tampoco pediría disculpas.

- Me sacas de quicio. La próxima vez que quieras hacer mierdas romanticonas ve a meterle la lengua en la boca a Mike.

- ¿Por qué a Mike?

- También podrías hacer esas porquerías con Hanji, son viejos amigos ¿no?... El punto es que puedes hacerlo con quien te venga en gana, pero no te metas conmigo.

- No sabía que ibas a ponerte como una puritana solo por un beso. –Erwin lo miró fijamente a los ojos. –No me digas que te robé el primer beso que guardabas para alguien más.

- Claro que no eres la primera persona que me besa. No te des tanta importancia… Bastardo…

- Entonces deja de chillar. Si te besé fue porque pensé que no saldríamos de esa vivos, así que… Olvídalo.

- No voy a olvidarlo. Termina de hablar de una vez.

- Hace tres semanas vi la manera en que me estabas mirando y pensé que no estaría mal si nosotros tuviéramos ese tipo de relación. Los dos somos hombres hechos y derechos…

Erwin continuó hablando, pero Levi estaba pensando en lo estúpido que fue al mirar a Erwin de esa manera tan evidente. Si tan solo no hubiera estado fantaseando con las grandes manos y el atractivo porte del comandante, entonces Erwin jamás…

Guardó sus pensamientos para sí y gruñó. Aquello era incómodo. Estar ahí mirando los azules ojos de Erwin y sentir como si le sermoneara.

- Está bien. –Respondió con brusquedad interrumpiendo las palabras del comandante. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Nada. –Respondió Erwin cruzando los brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo a los ojos. –Mejor déjalo así. Haz cuenta que esto jamás sucedió. Ahora vete…

Levi bufó. Ahora Erwin se había enojado y eso no era bueno ni para él, ni para nadie. Silencioso dejó la oficina del comandante y fue a buscar a sus hombres. Pensó que con el tiempo a Erwin se le pasaría el malgenio y volverían a hablar del asunto con calma.

Pero no sucedió como él esperaba…

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

- Vamos a una fiesta y vistes como si fueras a un funeral. –Hanji suspiró al ver a Levi vistiendo el impecable vestido negro de siempre.

- Es más seguro y elegante que ir por ahí vistiendo esa cosa tan fea. –Observó la calle por la ventanilla del coche ignorando los gestos de Hanji.

- El color es muy bonito y resalta el color de sus ojos. –Opinó Mike tratando de ser neutral.

- Es porque el verde me queda muy bien y va a tono con mi personalidad.

- Estás loca, o posiblemente los locos somos nosotros por permitir que nos acompañes disfrazada de plantita. –Levi recibió un pequeño codazo de Mike. -¡¿Qué?! –Se volvió para mirar al grupo que iba en el carruaje. –Hizo el vestido con las cortinas del cuartel de investigaciones, por eso está vestida de verde de pies a cabeza.

- Es mejor que ir vestida para un funeral. Además tienes envidia de mi creatividad. –Hanji río burlonamente.

Levi los miró con exasperación. Mike levantó los hombros y Erwin sonrió divertido, al parecer siempre encontraba graciosas las bromas entre Levi y Hanji.

- Esto será un desastre.

- Tómalo con calma. Es lo más bonita a lo que puede llegar sin abusar del maquillaje. –Dijo Mike.

- ¿De parte de quién estás? –Le reprendió Hanji acomodándose los lentes.

- Dije que estabas bonita. –Aseguró Mike.

- Si eso fue un cumplido, Levi es el hada de la comedia. –Hanji cruzó los brazos mirándolos con enojo. –Mike, si no tienes nada amable que decir mejor mantén la boca cerrada. Levi, si continúas fastidiándome no bailaré contigo.

- Nadie ha dicho que tenga ganas de bailar. –Fue su respuesta.

- Hanji, recuerda que Levi solo aceptó venir a la fiesta porque el comandante insistió. –Le recordó Mike. –Eso quiere decir que nuestro sargento solo bailará si el comandante se lo pide.

- Pero los bailes de salón son de hombres con mujeres, si los dos salieran a bailar juntos sería más extraño que un titán raro comiendo vegetales.

Hubo un extraño silencio en el coche que después se interrumpió con la risa burlona de Erwin.

- Lo siento. Estaba imaginando la cara de Niles si me viera bailando con Levi.

- Eso sería raro. –Mike también estuvo pensativo. –Desde la perspectiva estética no harían una mala pareja. Levi no es muy alto y su cintura estrecha cabría perfectamente en los brazos del comandante…

- Basta. No hablen como si no estuviera aquí. –Dijo Levi mirando de reojo a Erwin.

La idea de asistir a un evento social le exasperaba y Erwin pensaba igual que él, por eso el pequeño grupo solo haría acto de presencia, saludarían a todos durante el protocolo de bienvenida, la nobleza estaba loca por conocer al "hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", después canjearían palabras amables por fondos para la causa y se largarían lo más rápido posible.

Y el plan de Erwin marchó de maravilla. Llegaron, saludaron a todos, hicieron dos horas de vida social y estuvieron listos para marcharse; sin embargo, cuando se disponían para marcharse un miembro de la policía militar pidió conversar con Hanji.

- Serán unos minutos, no tardaré. –Dijo la mujer siguiendo al sujeto.

La situación pareció molestarle a Erwin. ¿Qué podría querer ese sujeto con Hanji? ¿De qué tenían que hablar?... El comandante cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

- Hay algo que no me gusta… -Murmuró a sus hombres.

- Ustedes dos salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible. –Dijo Mike empujando con suavidad a Levi hacia la salida. –Cuidaré de Hanji. Nos vemos en el cuartel.

Erwin estuvo de acuerdo. Haló de Levi y fueron hacia el carruaje.

- Fue como si estuvieran haciéndolo a propósito para retrasar nuestra salida. –El comandante se quejó cuando iban camino al cuartel. –Esos idiotas…

- Más y más mierdas conspiratorias…

Hubiesen podido seguir hablando de lo mismo, pero en lugar de eso hubo un denso y pesado silencio. Fue entonces cuando se miraron uno al otro.

Se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse.

Levi colocó sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Erwin. Disfrutó del contacto de sus lenguas y del calor de sus cuerpos. Las manos de Erwin se colaron bajo la camisa de Levi y acariciaron la suave piel de la espalda.

Separaron sus bocas para tomar aire y tras una sonrisa cómplice continuaron besándose.

Y al llegar corrieron directamente a la habitación de Erwin.

Los besos y las caricias hicieron que se sintiera mejor que nunca, no tardaron en quitarse la ropa y tenderse en la cama.

Levi respiró profundamente. Erwin estaba sobre él acariciándole el rostro, se acercó para besarle en los labios y crear un camino de besos descendiendo por la barbilla, el cuello, el pecho, la ingle y finalmente engullir el miembro endurecido del sargento.

Aquello fue como en una de sus fantasías. Levi cerró los ojos y se estremeció de placer, después jadeó sorprendido:

- Malnacido, saca ese dedo de ahí…

- ¿Por qué? Apenas está comenzando lo bueno…

- No sigas. –Trató de moverse, pero el dedo de Erwin moviéndose en su interior causó una oleada de placer que le hizo temblar. –Oh… No… No…

- ¿Quieres que lo saque?

- Si lo sacas te mataré a patadas.

- Eres bueno con las patadas. –Le sonrió y lentamente metió un segundo dedo.

- Er…win… No sigas o yo… creo que… -Comenzó a jadear con el rostro cada vez más sonrojado.

- Eres adorable cuando estás excitado. -Susurró Erwin volviendo a los besos y caricias. –Este lado tuyo es tan cautivador.

Se besaron apasionadamente, jugando con las caricias. Levi se tensó cuando sintió la cabeza del pene de Erwin rozando su entrada.

- ¿Lo quieres?

- Sí.

Entró con suavidad. Erwin usó su propia saliva como lubricante. Por el tamaño y el aspecto, Levi supo que sería algo doloroso, pero eso lo motivó aún más, porque en el fondo le encantaba recibir una dosis de amor duro de vez en cuando. Rodeó las caderas del rubio con sus muslos y gimió con las primeras embestidas que sintió cuando Erwin comenzó a moverse. Después todo, fue bastante placentero pese a que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo en la cama con un hombre.

Los movimientos lentos dieron paso a un ritmo más frenético. Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Erwin y comenzó a mecerse sin ninguna vergüenza, sus nalgas firmes fueron agarradas por las dos manos del comandante que masajeó, apretó y le dio de nalgadas.

Levi se sonrojó mucho más, jadeó y hundió las uñas en el vientre plano de Erwin. Seguramente le dejaría un lindo arañazo, pero en ese momento al comandante pareció no importarle. Como tampoco le importó a Levi la manera en que se cuerpo fue sacudido con cada embestida, ni las marcas que dejaron los dientes de Erwin cuando se clavaron en la nívea piel, tampoco le importó que sus nalgas estuvieran enrojecidas a causa de las nalgadas. Le gustó sentir ese fuego abrazador consumiendo sus entrañas, llevándose atrás todo el dolor del pasado y borrando la incertidumbre del presente. Le gustó la pasión de Erwin y el sabor de sus besos, también le gustó la dosis de sexo duro y sentirse dominado por un hombre de verdad. Abrió los ojos y se saboreó los labios goloso, fijando la mirada en el cuerpo de Erwin, las cicatrices de batalla en la espalda y en algunos músculos daban cuenta de la valentía del comandante y a Levi le excitaban los hombres como ese.

Arqueó la espalda cuando llegó al climax y se dejó caer en el mullido colchón del comandante. Erwin no tardó en abrazarlo y besar su frente con ternura. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Levi, quien no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones post-coitales.

Incómodo se levantó buscando su ropa.

- No tienes que irte. –Le susurró Erwin sonriéndole, extendiendo su mano para que volviera a la cama con él.

- Esto no debió suceder…

- Hay muchas cosas entre nosotros que no debieron suceder. –Erwin dejó la cama y se acercó a Levi. Lo abrazó atrayéndolo contra su pecho para sentir su calor. –Asumo la responsabilidad por nosotros, pero no te marches pensando que esto ha sido un error o un acto deliberado para bajarme la calentura porque no es así.

- ¿Todavía piensas que nosotros…? –Dejó la pregunta a medias porque no encontró las palabras para expresar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué no?... Sé que te atraigo, además nos llevamos bien. ¿Qué hay de malo intentarlo?

- ¿Y si no funciona?

- ¿Y si dejamos las preguntas y simplemente vivimos? –Erwin le dio un beso en los labios. –No sabemos lo que sucederá mañana, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de quererte…

Levi no dijo una sola palabra. Dejó que Erwin lo llevara de regreso a la cama y se acostaron abrazados.

- Amanece junto a mí.

Tres de la mañana…

Levi abrió los ojos. Erwin todavía dormía. Aún no amanecía, pero podía escuchar las gotas de agua repiqueteando en el ventanal. El resto del castillo estaba a oscuras y silente.

Levi miró el rostro endurecido de Erwin, las cejas pobladas, la expresión tranquila. Se preguntó si Erwin tendría las mismas pesadillas que a él le perseguían cada noche… Suspiró para luego moverse sigilosamente sentándose a horcajadas sobre el vientre duro del comandante.

Un rayo iluminó por unos segundos la habitación. Tiempo suficiente para que Levi echara un vistazo y suspirara.

Era un secreto, después de todo, nadie sabía que él estaba en aquella habitación, nadie hubiera adivinado que ellos dos habían hecho el amor unas horas antes, eso facilitaba lo que tenía que hacer.

Debía hacerlo como Kaney le enseñó. Cerrar las manos alrededor de su cuello y apretar dejando ir toda la rabia contenida y los recuerdos que todavía lo perseguían. Cerrar las manos y apretar hasta que Erwin dejara de respirar y Farlan e Isabel se fueran con él para siempre.

Apretó. Sintió los dedos hundirse en la piel cálida de su cuello musculoso y observó la manera en que la boca del comandante se abrió buscando oxígeno.

Un relámpago iluminó de nuevo la habitación. Erwin abrió los ojos y por unos segundos se miraron mutuamente. Ojos de gélido azul que esperaba no volver a ver nunca más. Matarlo era su objetivo desde el principio y estaba a punto de concluir su trabajo.

Erwin no se defendió, no movió un solo músculo, sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa retorcida. Hasta en la muerte se llevaba consigo esa satisfacción de hacerlo todo a su manera.

Levi soltó las manos y dejó caer su frente sobre el pecho de Erwin. Apretó los puños y respiró cansadamente cerrando sus ojos.

- Si necesitas ayuda, bajo la almohada hay un puñal… -Susurró Erwin con voz calmada.

Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Erwin seguía sin hacer un solo movimiento.

- También hay una carta de suicidio en el cajón del nochero.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundido.

- Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no importa… Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de todos los que han muerto en esta absurda guerra siguiendo mis órdenes. Hay más de uno que me quiere bien muerto, así que morir asesinado es una idea que ya me había pasado por la cabeza. He pensado mucho en eso, y si he de morir de esta manera tan cobarde, prefiero que sea por tu mano.

- Estoy cansado. –Confesó Levi, sin moverse, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Yo también… Termina ya… Toma el puñal clávamelo en el corazón y ponle punto final a esta charada del destino.

- Estoy cansado… -Repitió con voz trémula.

- Es el momento oportuno. Si te arrepientes no volverás a tener otra oportunidad igual.

- Si lo hago tampoco tendré otra oportunidad para creer en la esperanza de la humanidad.

- Entonces, la decisión está en tus manos.

Levi respiró profundamente y se relajó sintiendo el abrazo cálido de Erwin.

- Estoy demasiado cansado…

- Entonces descansa.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó de nuevo junto a Erwin, sintió que su cuerpo pesaba como si estuviera bajo una avalancha de acero inoxidable. Lentamente deslizó la mano bajo la almohada y sus dedos se encontraron con el frío del acero, justo como Erwin mencionó, el puñal estaba ahí.

Se trataba de una daga con empuñadura dorada e incrustaciones de diamantes y esmeraldas. El emblema de la Legión de Reconocimiento brilló tenuemente cuando otro relámpago iluminó la habitación.

- Perteneció al primer comandante de la Legión, es una reliquia que ha pasado por generaciones entre nosotros… ¿Has tomado ya tu decisión?

- ¡Sí!

Volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Erwin y tomando la daga hizo un corte en la piel de su pecho ancho y fornido. Erwin apretó los párpados y enseñó los dientes poniendo una mueca de dolor. Levi movió la daga. La sangre se deslizó manchando la piel del comandante y las sábanas.

- Ahora me pertenecerás para siempre.

Fueron las palabras de Levi cuando vio que el trabajo estaba hecho. Un corte profundo que cicatrizaría formando una "L" donde el corazón de Erwin latía presuroso.

- Qué así sea.

No volvieron a hablar nunca más de lo que sucedió en la habitación. Un secreto bien guardado con los relámpagos y la canción de las gotas de lluvia como testigos.

AÑOS DESPUÉS. REGRESO DE LA EXPEDICION 57…

Levi se llevó la mano al bolsillo y observó los escudos ensangrentados.

- Petra, Gunter, Erd, Auruo… -Elevó la mirada al cielo. Había llegado la abrupta despedida. –Ahora han encontrado sus alas de libertad…

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su rostro seguida de otra y otra. Ahí de pie en el mismo patio donde años atrás quemó las pertenencias de sus antiguos camaradas.

Desde la ventana de la sala de investigaciones dos personas observaban con atención.

- Ha de sentirse muy solo… -Murmuró Hanji observándolo desde la ventana.

- Buscaré un paraguas para que bajes a hacerle compañía. –Respondió Mike con algo de acidez.

- No es buena idea. Conociendo su carácter dirá que no necesita consuelo y me sacará del patio a empujones. –Hanji levantó los hombros. –Mejor vamos a buscar ropa para que se cambie…

- ¿Vamos?... No quiero meter mis manos en el cajón donde guarda sus calzones.

- ¿Y se supone que eres un hombre, Mike?...

Levi se sintió observado y dirigió una mirada asesina a la ventana donde las dos figuritas rápidamente desaparecieron. Bufó con cansancio.

- Hanji se preocupa demasiado.

- Es lo que hacen los amigos –Erwin extendió su brazo para cubrir con su capa la cabeza de Levi. –Entra o vas a pescar un resfriado.

Erwin observó de reojo el rostro de Levi y supo que no había nada que decir. Era la hora de dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, y él se quedaría ahí para acompañarle con el silencio que tan bien sabía interpretar.

- Petra soñaba con casarse algún día.

- Auruo habría sido un buen esposo para ella… Es lo que siempre dijiste, ahora estarán juntos para siempre.

Se quedaron un rato más. Fue un atardecer frío y gris, pero ellos parecían estar en otro mundo.

- No te pregunté antes, pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué sigues dejando el puñal bajo la almohada?

- Está ahí por si algún día lo llegaras a necesitar. –Respondió Erwin. –Entremos, tu tobillo está lastimado… ¿Quieres que te lleve sobre mi espalda?

- ¿Quieres que te patee?

- ¿Y si te llevo en mis brazos?

- ¿Qué tal un puñetazo?

- Solo trato de ser amable.

- Metete la amabilidad por el…

Erwin sonrió, le encantaba sacarlo de vez en cuando de las casillas, era el tipo de bromas que solo se permitían entre ellos.

- Volvamos…

- ¿No vas a quemar sus pertenencias?

- No es necesario. Perdí un gran escuadrón, pero sus muertes no serán en vano –Guardó las insignias de sus hombres en el bolsillo de su guerrera y caminó regresando al castillo. -¿Quieres que amanezca junto a ti esta noche?...


End file.
